Hazzardous Nights
by mrslukeduke
Summary: The boys get into a nasty accident Luke ends up seriously injured will he live to see tomorrow.
1. Hazzardous Night

Angel In Waiting

Bo was trying to wake Luke up but wasn't having much luck ", "Luke please cousin would you wake up ", " Luke Duke wake up NOW !!! ".

but Bo got no reply and sadly Luke was bleeding a little bit due to hitting his head on the windshield and he was trapped in the back of the car.

The General Lee was in no better shape considering the front of it was damaged , the windshield was busted , 4 flat tires , and a missing taillight.

Sadly Poor Luke had cuts on his face from the glass , bruises on his forehead , he was out like a light to boot , busted rib . Bo was trying to wait

for help to arrive but he was starting to get a little anxious when suddenly the CB came to life and he could hear Uncle Jesse on the radio ".

He said " Hey Uncle Jesse did you get in touch with the hospital ?", Jesse said " yep i sure did Bo they should be their in about 30 minutes.

Bo replied " thanks Uncle Jesse " well i guess i'll try and call Cooter to see if maybe he can help me get Luke out of the General ",

Meanwhile back in town the guys that ran the boys off the road was meeting with Boss Hogg ", " Boss the job was all taken care of.

**I don't know about you friends but i smell trouble ...... and i got a feeling it's gonna get worse before it gets better.**

Then Boss replied " good job Parker you and your buddies will be getting a reward just like i promised ", now those Duke boys can't mess up my

plans in turning Hazzard Swamp into a Water Park now are you sure that they are gonna be out of my hair for good though ?",

Chris said " yep they are good as gone ", Boss said " good good ," meanwhile over by the accident site Bo decided to call Cooter.

He said " you gotta come quick someone ran Luke and me off the road and Luke is out cold and hurt bad .. and i can't get to him he is trapped.

Then Cooter said " okay Bo I'm on my way hang in their ", Bo said " okay crazy C thanks buddy ", after Bo hung up he heard the ambulance.

Then Bo walked over to the ambulance and said " please you have to help my cousin he's trapped and he is hurt bad mister",

One of the EMT's said " okay son try not to worry ", then a couple minutes later Cooter showed up with his truck and some tools to help Bo out.

Cooter said " let me get my tools and i'll try and get Luke out of their ", meanwhile the EMT's was standing by waiting for Luke to spill out.

Bo was just trying to stay out of the way and Cooter was making some progess but it wasn't easy since Luke was laying down in backseat ".

So Cooter kept at it until finally the door fell off and Luke spilled out not looking so hot ", he was bruised , bleeding some , unconcious".

meanwhile the EMT's came running over to Luke and checked him out while one of them radio the Tri-County Hospital to tell them Luke's vitals.

So one them said " BP 120/15 , breathing shallow , concussion . then one them told the hosp. meanwhile one of them was trying to wake Luke,

then when he didn't answer he wrote down " comatosed and then they began to load Luke onto the strecher then made it to the ambulance.

** I Don't know about you but i don't like the looks of this i sure hope Luke makes it .... and Boss Hogg is gonna be happy as a clam.**

On their way to the ambulance one of the rescue workers decided to put an Oxygen mask over Luke's nose and mouth", then once they got to

to the ambulance one them started an IV on him to replace the fluids he has lost another one to refill the blood that he has lost.


	2. Dukes In Danger

Dukes In Danger

When they finally arrived at the hospital Luke was rushed into the ER and Bo tried to follow Luke into the ER ".;  
But he was stopped by the nurse at the repection desk and she said " Sir I'm gonna need some information ",  
on the patient starting with his the name ", Bo replied " his name is Lukas K. Duke but he likes to be called " Luke".;  
" And his birthdate" , Bo said " Febuary 14th 1969 ", reason that he is in the hospital ", " car accident "m'am.

And then the nurse replied " well if you would have a seat in the waiting room the doctor should be out soon ,  
Meanwhile in the ER Luke was hooked up to all kinds of machines his face had cuts , gashes , bruised on his forehead,  
but they were covered up with a banadage ", unfortunetly Luke was still out cold and his doctor was not too happy ",  
so Dr. Crow tried to wake Luke up " Luke , Luke , the doctor slapped Luke across the face but Luke just moaned.  
the doctor told the nurse to write down comatose , nonresponive so she did, then the doctor made his way to the waiting room,  
meanwhie Bo was reading a Nascar magazine when he heard footsteps he looked up and said " are you the family of Luke Duke ?'.

Bo said " yes sir I sure am he's my cousin how is he doc ?", doctor said " well I wish i had better news for you but,  
your cousin Luke is in bad shape we had to hook him up to a ventalitor to help with his breathing , a couple IV's , he has a moderate concussion , then Bo said " well is he awake can I see him ?", " No he's not awake he's in a deep Coma ",  
" I don't really when he'll wake up or if he'll wake up for that matter but if you want you can see him but not for long.

So Bo followed the doctor to Luke's room and when he saw Luke his heart broke and he just couldn't believe this happend",  
so then the doctor said " talk to him he may still be able to hear you he just can't respond unfortunetly ". So Bo thought of something to say to the unconicous Luke and then he picked up Luke's IV hand and he said " well Luke someone is gonna pay for this you can bet on it ", sadly Bo's comment fell on deaf ears but he didn't give up " c'mon Luke wake up please,  
but Luke remained still as a stone the only noise Bo heard was the ventilator pump , heart monitor ". And he said " Luke if you don't wake up right now I'm gonna take Maryellen to the carnival next week ", again no answer Bo was getting frustrated.

About 15 minutes later Luke's nurse came In and told Bo he had to leave so Bo said " I gotta go now Luke I'll be back",  
then Bo layed Luke's hand back down on the bed ", after Bo left the nurse checked to see if Luke was awake so she lifted up his left eyelid and said " are we awake yet ?" unfortunetly all she could see was white so sadly Luke wasn't awake yet".

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town in an old fishing cabin of Boss Hogg's the two dumbells that ran the boys off the road was joking about how much fun it was little did they know that one of their victims was in serious condition ",  
" Hey Charlie the fat O'l marshmellow who hired us sure is gonna be happy ", with them them boys out of his hair.  
Then Chairlie said " he sure is Jason why I bet he'll pay us some good money for doing this job for him ",

meanwhile back at the hospital Luke was still sleeping away not a care in the world all of sudden Luke's heart montior started going crazy and Luke's room button at the nurses station started beeping and luckily Luke's doctor saw it and so he started heading down to his room and the nurses followed him and they brought a crash cart in with them and he looked over at Luke's heart montior and he said " so he took the padddles and the nurse charged the machine and he zapped Luke's heart,  
still no response and so he tried the second time and Luke's body jumped with the shock and finally on the third time he got It then the doctor said " I don't know how that happened but thankfully he's stable and back with us for now ",  
The doctor figured he would go out to the waiting room to tell Bo the news and so he made his way out when he finally got their he said " Bo I have some bad news Luke just had a minor heart attack but he's okay now Bo said " oh my god Luke ",  
" I'm not to sure how it happened but unfortunetly he still ain't awake yet which is a shame but only time will tell .

Later on that night at the hospital Luke's nurse came into to do his nightly excersizes and she noticed Luke was moving his head from side to side and she said " oh we don't wanna work tonight ", " I'm not letting you off that easy and she could tell that he was in pain he just couldn't respond and she started lifting Luke's legs up and down , arm excersizes , but before she left she decided to put some pain meds into Luke's IV and then she said " goodnite Luke see you tomorrow.

So early the next morning Luke's doctor came into check on him and he got his penlight out and tested Luke's eye reaction and unfortunetly it was a little sluggish which is probably due to the fact that Luke is still in a coma unfortunetly. so Luke's doctor thought he would go down to the waiting room and tell Bo that he was still the same no change ",  
Bo said " doc if Luke does wake up will he be the same ?", Luke doctor said " I don't know how serious Luke's head Injury is but the longer he stays in his coma the more he stands risk of developing a compliction like brain damage or amnesia ".

Then Bo said " Luke has to wake up doc he just has to he can't die he's too young ", then his doctor said " I know Bo .  
I'm doing everything I can to make sure that he does wake up but I can't change god's will it's in his hands now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams

Well It's going on three weeks now and Luke hasn't shown any change except that his other injuries are almost healed ",  
meanwhile over at the dukefarm Bo was doing his normal morning chores and unfortunetly he's also having to do Luke's,  
Daisy was watching the breakfast dishes , Jesse was sitting in his favorite chair reading the morning paper , having coffee.

back at the hospital Luke's nurse was coming in to check on him and hopefully so she got out her penlight and she lifted up his right eyelid and shined the light in it and she noticed some improvement his eye movement was still sluggish ",  
then she put his eyelid down and then she wrote on his chart eye movement still slow ", then she looked at all the machines,  
checked his IV and that seemed to good ", everything looked good except Luke wasn't waking up which ain't good ".

then a few minutes later Luke's doctor walked in and asked the nurse how is he ?", she said " well he's still the same ",  
" eye movement is a little better but it's still somewhat slow ". but unfortunetly he isn't showing any signs of waking up.  
then the doctor got serious look on his face and said " well I guess I should phone his family wish I had better news",  
so the doctor made his way out of Luke's room and into the main lobby to call over to the Dukefarm Bo was the first to pick up and he said " hello Duke farm this Bo Duke speaking ?", " Bo .. this is Dr. Crow over at Tri-County hospital it appears Luke has taken a turn for the worse I would like to talk to y'all I wish I had better news for you please come by soon.

So after Bo got finished talking to the doctor he told Uncle Jesse the news " Uncle Jesse that was Luke's doctor called and it appears that Luke's condition hasn't improved any and the doc wants to talk to us at the hospital ", so then Jesse said " well c'mon we better go so Bo and Jesse made their way to the hospital Daisy couldn't go cause she had left for work ".

So when they go their the doctor was in the waiting room and he said " I'm sorry Luke has slipped into a coma and I don't know when he'll wake up or for that matter if he wakes up considering he's been unconcious for about 2 weeks now it's going on 3 weeks then Jesse said " well what if one of us talks to him maybe that'll wake him up ?", then the doctor said " well.  
It's been done before and he didn't show any sign of waking up so even if you went into the room he wouldn't even know.

Then Bo said " so what your saying is we just sit here and wait ?", the doctor sighed and said " well ... in some cases the brain will heal on it's own and the person will wake up but in some cases that doesn't happen like Luke for example.  
then Jesse said " so what's the worst case scnario we can expect then the doctor said " well their's a small chance he may wake up and be okay but their is another chance that he could remain in a vegetable like state a deep sleep ".;  
Then Bo said " can we see him anyway ?", the doctor said " sure follow me " so he showed them to Luke's room and when Bo saw Luke just laying their he looked so pale , hooked up to a breathing machine it broke Bo's heart ",  
but he tried to be brave for Luke's sake and he picked up his hand and he said " c'mon cousin please wake up Luke ",  
but Luke remained unconcious and he said " Luke you better wake up or your gonna miss the carnival next week .

" Boss Hogg even put in a dunkin booth guess who's gonna be in it ?", " Enos can you believe it's gonna be so funny ",

the only noise Bo heard was the breathing machine but he didn't give up he pleaded , begged , he even coaxed Luke ".

15 minutes later his nurse came in and she said " your time is up Bo you can see him tomorrow ?", then Bo said in sad voice,  
" well ... goodbye Luke um ... I'll see you tomorrow I guess I really miss you Luke please come back to me ". 


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of Heaven

The day of the carnival has finally arrived and Bo and Suellen , Daisy and Enos was in the General Lee driving to the Hazzard fair grounds the happiness had a dark cloud over it and Bo thought for sure that Luke would have been awake by now .

Meanwhile at the hospital the sun was shining in Luke's room , birds was chirping but it all fell on deaf ears , closed eyes,  
anyway his doctor was making the morning rounds " good morning Luke how are we this morning "?, getting no reply except for the noise of the breathing mask he wrote down on Luke's chart still comatosed , nonresponsive , he thought he would check his reflex's so he lifted up Luke's right eyelid he moved his eye around some but no response then he put it back down.

Then later on that morning the nurse came in to do Luke's morning excersizes " well good morning Luke you look better ",  
and phyiscally Luke was almost healed his cuts were fading away , some of the bandages that were on his face were gone ,  
but the bandage on his forehead was still their but unfortunetly Luke showed no signs of waking up which is not good.

The longer Luke stayed locked in his head the more it was looking like he would be a vegetable ", as Luke was asleep he was walking on clouds and he could faintly hear the angles calling him home and he was knocking on heaven's door ". at the time

his family had arrived at the hospital from the carnival and they were all smiles hoping Luke was awake finally ",  
Bo spotted Luke's doctor walking the hall and he said " Hey Doc how's Luke doing is he awake yet ", the doctor said " let's go into my office so we can talk their and so the Dukes followed him into his office and he sat Luke's file on is desk ",

he said " well the good news is that Luke is almost physically healed ", then Jesse said " that's good doc ", then he said but unfortunetly Luke hasn't shown any signs of coming out of the coma then he could tell by the looks on their faces they got the picture ", then Bo said " doc please he can't stay asleep forever can he ?", " sadly he can but he looks better ".

Meanwhile in his room the nurse had decided to change Luke's position so he wouldn't get bed sores and then she checked Luke's IV , it seemed to be good and then she checked his feeding tube , then she checked the heart monitor , the pump that connected the ventiltor to Luke's mouth and that looked good except his breathing was a little shallow but that could be expected since he is in a coma", and then she left and meanwhile Luke was still walking on clouds when suddenly he heard voice calling his name he said " Bo is that you ?", help me Bo ... I can't open my eyes , I can't wake up cuz ".

Meanwhile Luke's doctor was showing the Dukes to Lukes's room and when Uncle Jesse saw him he said " my poor boy ",

their was all white in the room except the dark hair hidden under the big white bandage on Luke's forehead and Bo said "

" Luke you missed a great carnival I took Suellen guess what she kissed me ", trying to get a rise out of LUke but it fall on deaf ears but Bo tried to swallow the lump in his throat and Daisy was trying to be brave too it was so hard ",

Balladeer : No mistaken it Luke was in bad shape he was has helpless as a brand new baby he looked more dead then alive ".

Then Doc said " you can stay with him for 15 minutes then you will have to leave " , Dukes tried to wake LUke they begged,

pleaded , coaxed him , and tried everything Luke just wouldn't open his eyes ", then they got ready to leave uncle Jesse

walked over to the bed and he bent down gave Luke a kiss on his temple and he said " I Love you Luke , I miss you boy.

Jesse couldn't stop the tears from falling down is face and he , Bo , Daisy walked out of the room leaving Luke alone.

later on that night at the hospital Luke's started having seziures and his room button at the nurses station went off ",

so Luke's nurse paged his doctor luckily his doctor had been walking the hall and then he made a mad dash LUke's room",

when he got their he saw that Luke was flopping around , his arms was going every which away , legs was bouncing ",

and his breathing mask was falling off and the doctor looked around the room checked all the machines and the one that was

watching the pressure in LUke's brain had gone up and then a few seconds later some nurses came in the doctor said " quick

"  
give him some lorazapan so the nurse injected Luke with some of that but that didn't work and then when that didn't work,

the doctor said " try some diazapam so the nurse gave Luke a shot of that and then finally he started to slow down ",

once Luke stopped seizing and fell back to sleep the doctor looked at him to make sure he was stable and he appeared to be,  
so then the doctor went into the hallway and called on over to the Duke Farm and it was about 11:30 pm when the phone rang

Bo who was sound asleep jumped out of bed when he heard the phone ring and he said in a sleepy voice " hello duke farm ",

" Hello this is dr. Crow over at Tri-county hospital Luke has taken a turn for the worse ", then Bo said " oh god is he

alright ?", " then doctor said " I don't wanna tell you over the phone I would rather tell you in person ", so then Bo said

" okay doc will be right over ", then Bo hung up and told Uncle Jesse and Daisy the news who happend to heard the phone too.

Uncle Jesse " we better hurry c'mon let's go " so after the Dukes got dressed , showered they hopped into the Genearl ",

Bo broke every speeding law getting to the hospital when they finally arrived they looked for the doctor they found him in

the waiting room and he walked over and he said " thanks for coming in such a hurry I'm sorry to have to tell y'all this ",

the pressure in Luke's brain went up high last night which caused him to have a seziure but he's stable now ".

Then Jesse said " well that ain't good what are you gonna do now ?", " well um .. were running an MRI on him now to see why

that happened but I got a pretty good idea of what caused it ", then Bo said " what do you think it is doc ?", then the

doctor sighed and said " well I believe Luke has developed hydrocephalus " then Jesse said " what does that mean .

the doctor said " it means Luke has water on his brain you see Luke has too much fluid in his brain and the pressure is causing Luke's brain to bump against his skull which is destroying brain tissue which means that if Luke does wake up

he'll probably have brain damage or if you want I could try to fix it by inserting a tube in Luke's brain that will drain

the fluid out of his brain but to be honest it has already been 6 weeks with as weak as he is , having suffered a heart

attack , two seizures , I think it's just best to let him go his body has been through too much what with having this seziure

just now has put more stress on his body and I'm afraid that his body won't be able to handle the stress of the surgery ".

Bo said " NO were not cutting Luke off of life support he's made it this far ", the doc said " Bo your cousin has suffered

3 setbacks so far do you really think it's fair to him ", Bo said " I want you to place that tube in Luke's brain ".

So after the Dukes and the doctor got done talking the doctor went over to the nurses station and said " set up OR 3 "

then after that the doctor, couple of interns went in with the a gurney one of the interns with huge muscles just lifted Luke

off the bed and slowly layed him down on the gurney Luke moaned some but he didn't stir and then they made their way to the

operating room and the doctor got out a scalpel and exposed Luke's chest started insterting the tube then got a few once

he knew it was in place he started stiching Luke back up then he put a bandage on his chest and when the surgery was over ".

The wheeled Luke into the recovery room the doctor wanted to make sure that the tube was working before he took Luke back to his room ", then around 11:30 am Luke was wheeled back into his room and once they got back to his room the intern lifted Luke again and put him back on his bed and covered him up with the blanket then he left and the doctor checked him over and he said " well it looks good so far ", then he figured while he was here he would check to see if Luke was awake or not ".

but once again no change all he saw was white and no eyeball and then he said " Luke don't you pull anymore tricks on me ".

Meanwhile the Dukes was still in the waiting room awaiting the news on Luke's surgery and then he went into the waiting room

and he said " the surgery went good but the next 24 hours will tell if it worked or not I'm not promising anything .

Balladeer : Oh lordy friends I got me a bad feeling that O'l Luke is gonna end up a vegetable for life . 


	5. Chapter 5

tell me I was dreaming

The next morning at the Dukefarm found the dukes doing their morning chores, while over at

hospital Luke was still about the same only his color looked a little better and also he was

almost healed physically he was almost healed mentally however was another story ".

but Luke's doctor came into check to see how the pressure in Luke's brain is doing the readout

on the machine looked good it was going down which was good but unfortunetly he was out still.

Anyway before the doctor left LUke's room he decided to check his eye reaction and so he lifted

up his right eyelid and he saw Luke's eye blink some which told him that Luke was in a lighter coma

which was good cause that ment that he was waking up but he probably will have some mental problems.

So the doctor figured he would call the Dukes and tell them the good news Bo who just happened to be in the kitchen makeing himself a sandwitch picked up the phone and he said " hello Duke farm Bo Duke speaking ", the doctor said " I have some good news for you Luke appears to be slowly coming out of the coma ', then Bo said " that's great news".;  
then the doctor said ' but unfortunetly he probably will have some brain damage , feel dizzy , and sleepy alot .  
Also his vison will be fuzzy for now it should clear up in about 2 weeks". Bo said " well that is not so great news but still it is better then having Luke being a vegetable which would be bad so after Bo got off the phone he ran outside to tell uncle Jesse and Daisy the great news and Uncle Jesse said " well that ain't all good news but still it's nice to know Luke will awake soon

Meanwhlie over at the hospital Luke's was trying to open his eyes but it felt like someone was weighing them down with a sack of breaks and few minutes later his nurse came in to the morning theraphy and when she went to move his leg she felt some resistence on Luke's part and she said " well I see someone is trying to wake up ". then he started moaning some when she went to bend his legs in and she said I don't think it'll be too long before your back Luke ".

Then once the nurse was done with that she checked his IV it was getting a so she put in a new one , she went and checked his heart monitor and his heart rate was a little slower then normal but that's normal when your in a coma ".;  
As Luke was starting to wake up he started to feel the pain from the accident and he started turning his head from side to side

the nurse noticed so while she was their she thought she would put some morphine in his IV then she noticed a change in LUke's face his features became more relaxed then she left Luke for now and over at the farm Bo was fixing on heading over to the hospital to be with Luke and so he told Jesse and Daisy bye and went off once he arrived their he was greeted by Luke's doctor .

His doctor said " well so far Luke is doing better but knowing him he probably has a few surprizes left in him then Bo said well hopefully he's on his way out of the darkness. So after Bo and doctor got done talking he took Bo to Luke's room when Bo saw Luke he tried to keep the tears in but he couldn't help it was so sad ", all of sudden he felt a something touch him and he turned and saw it was Luke's hand Bo said " oh my god I must be dreaming Luke can you hear me Luke "?.

Luke didn't reply but his eyelids fluttered and so Bo kept talking to him and telling him about the carnival , Daisy ,  
and uncle Jesse ". Then he said hey you know I got some great news you are not gonna believe that enos and Daisy rode the ferris Wheel at the fair and Daisy kissed him can you believe it cuz ". all of a sudden LUke's heart moniter started going going haywire and Bo called for the doctor and he came running he asked what happend Bo said " I was just talking to him.

So the doctor , some nurses came in the doctor got the paddles out and put some liquid on then he shocked LUke Luke's body jumped up because of the shock but he didn't get it so he tried again no response " c'mon Luke hang in their ", Bo got tears in his eyes thinking that Luke's time had come but his doctor wouldn't quit so he kept at it finally he got Luke back he said " geeze that was a bad one but at least he's stable '. Bo said " why did that happen doc ?", he said well it appears that you were getting through to Luke and he seems to be on his way out of the coma which is a good thing ". do you think he'll wake up now ?".

Luke's doctor told him that a person doesn't just one day come out of the coma they gradually start to come out like Luke.

he said " when can we expect him to be awake and back ?". the doctor said " well I wish I had an answer for you but I don't.

then Bo got mad he said " YOU TOLD ME LUKE WAS WAKING UP ". the doctor said " I know it's hard Bo at least he ain't a vegetable

Bo just sighed went into Luke's room and said " Luke I want you to open those blue eyes for me Now !". Luke's eyes started

moving and slowly he opened his eyes but even though he was awake he couldn't talk or move so Bo got the doc he said " LUke's up ".

doctor came in and said " well welcome back Luke you are awake this great and so the doctor started checking him over

he tested his vision it was a little slow still then he tested his reflexes they were a little sluggish.

Then the doctor asked Bo if he could talk to him outside for a sec " Luke will have to relearn everything from eating to walking and his vision is gonna be fuzzy ".;  
for couple days , his memory won't be so good but that should come back eventually then the doctor told him that he can take Luke home probably sometime tomorrow but first he will have to learn how to care for Luke because it's gonna be tough . Then when he went back in to see Luke Luke was all smiles he said B.. Bo nice to se..e you cuz .  
then Bo said " it's good to see you too you were asleep for six weeks Luke can you believe it and Luke looked confused at him he said " wh..at are you talking about ?'. we were in an accident Luke but I didn't get hurt as bad as you.

Luke's eyes was starting to get heavy he fought through the fog in his head but Bo said " it's okay cuz you can rest I'll be here just don't fall back into your coma.

Luke slowly closed his eyes he went into a natural sleep not his coma again has he was dreaming away Bo thinking how great it was to have Luke back .

Luke was back and Bo just couldn't help himself he had to tell Jesse the news " so he called over to the farm so Jesse picked up the phone and he answered it and he said " Uncle Jesse's Luke's awake ".

Jesse said " WHAT?" oh my god I'm coming right over So Jesse hurried over and he broke every speed limit their was on the road getting to the hosp.

when he finally got their he went into Luke's room and he noticed that Luke was asleep and he said " so he bent down and shook his shoulder he said " Luke wake up .

Luke woke up and looked up and he said " uncle Jesse it's great to see all of you again I missed you he said " I don't remember really what happened ".

Then Uncle Jesse said " that's okay Luke it'll all come back to you eventually were just happy that your back but don't ever do something like that again you aged me ten years !".

Luke's doctor came into tell the dukes that if they want they can take Luke home but his memory is gonna be a little fuzzy for now but it should come back in about a week amnesia lasts usually for about a week.

So a couple minutes later a nurse was brining in a wheel chair to Luke's room and Bo helped Luke in and they were off Bo was having trouble finding the pick-up so Luke said " where in the heck are you taking me ?". Bo said " well home of course back to the farm .

Luke looked at Bo kinda funny he said " why can't I remember anything ", " Luke you suffered a head injury you lost your memory because you were unconcious for a long time but now your back.

So once Bo helped Luke into the truck he , Uncle Jesse , Luke went back home and once they got home Luke was a little confused Bo said " this is where you live and this is our bedroom that's your bed this is mine we share a room.

Later on that night at the Duke farm Bo and Luke was getting ready for Bed Luke was out like a light in no time but at least he was just asleep not hurt.

While Luke was asleep Bo was out in the kitchen telling uncle Jesse how happy he was that Luke was okay and back". Jesse said " I am too boy but you know the people that caused you boys wreck are still out their .

Bo said " I know I'm gonna find who did this Uncle Jesse then I'm gonna make um pay Bo Duke style. 


	6. Chapter 6

Luke Who ?

The next morning at the Duke Farm Bo , Daisy and Jesse was up early eating breakfast while Luke was still asleep ",  
Bo was happy to have Luke home but he was hoping that Luke would wake up sometime soon or his breakfast would get cold .

Uncle Jesse noticed the worried look on Bo's face he said " Bo why don't you eat your breakfast fore' it's gets cold ",  
then Bo started picking at his eggs , bacon , toast 30 minutes later he was finished with breakfast and Daisy had already left for work so Bo offered to wash the dishes put them in the dishwasher then about 30 minutes later Jesse heard footsteps he turned around said " well good morning Luke you sleep good ?", at first Luke didn't answer because he wasn't awake yet.

Then Bo brought Luke over his breakfast dish it had bacon , eggs , toast , and hash browns anyway Luke still lost in the fog so when Bo brought over a coffee cup he said " here you go cuz this will wake you right up so Luke took a sip of it and told Jesse it tasted good and he said "well good but now remember you is still recovering from your wreck so don't overdo now ".

Luke looked at Jesse with confusion and said " what are you talking about ....wh..at w..reck I don't remember that ,  
his speech was a little sluggish that was to be expected and he said " what's my name ?", Bo said " your name is LUke Duke you are my cousin ", after Bo got done washing the dishes he came to sit down with Luke and Bo said " well you look better,  
then Luke said " why does my head hurt so bad it feels like a bomb is about to go off ", Bo says " that's probably because of your concussion but you are awake now which is good cause I ... would hate to lose you Luke .

So Luke finished eating Jesse sent him off to take a nap he would wake him when Lunch was ready ". sadly when Luke started to get up he felt dizzy so he grabbed onto the table to balance himself and Bo got him and he guided Luke over to the sofa and he layed him down put the blanket over him then Luke was asleep in a matter of seconds then while Luke was sleeping Bo went out to the chores and some of Luke's as well since he couldn't do them at the moment and Bo was collecting the eggs Jesse was trying to get some milk from maudine their mule but Bo and Jesse couldn't help but feel bad for Luke who seemed to be

lost in his own little world his memory was not that good but the doctor said it'll return in time and Luke just had to wait.

couple minutes later Bo came inside to check on Lukas and he was still dreaming away but then suddenly Luke felt a wet feeling in his pants suddenly realized his bladder was full so he sat up he felt dizzy for awhile then he said " oh geeze I'm no help to anybody then another wave of dizziness hit him so he closed his eyes for a sec let it pass then he got up but his vision was a little fuzzy so he had trouble at first making out the bathroom then it started to clear.

Meanwhile Bo and Jesse was coming inside from doing their chores saw the sofa empty and figured Luke must have gotton up,  
so Bo waited for Luke to get out of bathroom but sadly Luke was seeing little dots in his vision but then when he went to get up he started feeling dizzy again and Bo heard this long bang and then he said "LUKE You Alright Cuz ", Luke didn't answer So Bo rammed the door and he saw Luke was laying on the bathroom floor holding his head and Bo said " you okay ?",

Luke waited until the room stopped spinning to answer and Luke said " yes I'm fine Bo just got dizzy is all ",  
then Bo said " Luke you know I could have helped to the restroom you shouldn't be up walking and Luke said I'm fine Bo.  
Bo said " well c'mon let's get you up Uncle Jesse would hate it if I left you sitting on the floor so Luke gladly let Bo help him up and then he asked Luke if he would like to go to bed or the sofa and Luke said "I just took nap so I don't think I need another one ",but Luke you still ain't yourself you need your rest " who is Luke ?", " your Luke you silly goose,  
" your my cousin Bo ?" " yes I am your stuck with me , we live here ", " but I'm still confused as to why I feel this way ".

Luke was balancing on the side of the wall at the time trying at least to stand with out wobbling around ", " well Luke we had an accident you got hurt more then me and you ended up in a coma for six weeks you will get better you'll see ".

Meanwhile on the other side of town cooter was working on the General Lee and he was hoping to have it done by next week as a surprize present for Luke and Bo considering they both need some wheels but it'll be awhile before Luke can drive again.

speaking of Luke he was still talking to Bo but every so often his vision would go fuzzy then he couldn't see Bo ",

Standing up was starting to take it's toll on Luke who tried his best to hide a yawn but Bo noticed and said " c'mon Luke let's get you to bed " , then Luke started to whine " Bo I don't wanna go to sleep " " Bo said " Luke you ain't well yet you need your sleep cuz "?", but Luke's eyes started getting heavy and he yawned again Bo said " see you are sleepy ",

Luke said " I don't need ... Bo caught LUke before he fell but his eyes was closed then Bo put him to bed when Bo tried to pull the covers over him Luke moaned and then rolled over on his side and slept at least until noon meanwhile ... Jesse was getting awfully worried about his eldest child but Luke was a fighter so Jesse knew he would be okay Luke was the survivor.

Bo had come into the room and he said " well Luke's concussion keeps putting him to sleep ?", " Jesse said " well that's to be suspected he just went through a tough ordeal so his body is going to probably not self for awhile he'll be okay.  
" Oh I know he will ... but does he know considering his memory is like a chalkboard wiped empty ". Jesse said " well I sure that in a few days he'll be good as new he just got back yesterday so he is gonna not be the same Luke we all know and love.

Meanwhile those guys that caused the boys wreck was over at the fishing cabin Boss Hogg rented them " them boys we ran off the road are probably feeling like chopped liver by now ", " yeah they probably is especially the brunette one who you nearly killed when you rammed into his side of the car , " yep I bet he ain't feelin' too great at the moment " chuckle ".

then one of them said " this way them two boys get in the way of hogg's plan we did good brother ".

Meanwhile over at the Dukefarm Luke was just waking up from his nap and he smelled something good and he said " something smells really good ", " Uncle Jesse said " well howdy sleepy head you had a nice nap ", " Luke said I sure did can I have some lunch though I'm hungry " sure here you go some nice fried chicken , mashed potatoes , corn , and bisquit .  
and Bo had borrowed Jesse's pick-up to go look for the guys that caused their accident little knowing that the person who caused it was right under his nose and he's greedy as a pig ". Bo was just driving along when he noticed some tiretracks,  
on and so he followed them they lead to a fishing cabin out in Hazzard swamp and so he pulled up and stopped the truck .

slowly made his way in with a bow and arrow and sneaked in 


	7. Chapter 7

Once In A Blue Moon

Meanwhile Bo had found the persons who caused the boys wreck and he decided a little revenge can go along way ",  
so Bo managed to throw some dynimate arrows in their cabin they hightailed it out of their quick but not before Bo got some answer's " I wanna know why you ran me and my cousin off the road ?", one of them said " okay okay just don't hurt us Then Bo said ' well that all depends on if y'all are telling the truth ", then one of them said " well a fella named Boss Hogg hired us to run you boys off the road so you wouldn't ruin his plan of of blowing Hazzard Dam buliding a waterpark ". Then Bo said " why that dirty rotton greedy pig I shoulda known it was boss.

Meanwhile back at the farm poor Luke was still as confused as ever but at least he felt a little better but his memory is still a little fuzzy but other then that he is okay for now ".;  
Luke asked Uncle Jesse were Bo was", Jesse said " well Bo ran out for something don't worry though he's okay ". " but where did he go "?".;  
Jesse said " well he went out to see if he could find who caused you boys wreck your in no condition do be going out ",  
luke just frowned and said " I .. don't believe this why did this have to happen to me ", Jesse just said " I don't know Luke but listen your doing good your almost better ".;  
Luke said " I just wish I could remember why we got into the accident ?", " I remember it was raining and Bo couldn't see all that great and ... I was snoozing for some reason I'm recalling some kinda party we went to in Atlanta we drank too much that's all I remember.

Meanwhile Bo had just gotten in and he didn't look happy " hey y'all boy have I got some news Boss Hogg is the reason we got into a car accident he wanted us out of the way so we wouldn't ruin his scam.

Luke just looked at Bo funny said " who's Boss Hogg ?", Bo looked at Luke funny and said " c'mon don't you remember JD he kept framing us for stuff we didn't do and he's always trying to get us sent to jail.

then Luke said " oh yeah I remember him he's that fat guy smokes cigars stuff right ?", Bo said " yep that's him he is greedy as all get out ".

Luke said " hey why don't we go out tonight to the Boars Nest I hear their's gonna be some fun tonight ". Bo said " sure cousin do you feel up to it Luke ?",

Luke said " sure I feel fine ... except for um fuzzy memory and a concussion but I'm fine ". Jesse said " well ... Luke you be careful okay cause you shouldn't over do it or you'll be back at square one.

Luke said " I will don't worry but I'm tired of being in his house I need to get out ", So Luke and Bo went out to the Boars Nest and so far Luke was holding his own so far no problems but that's not to say something won't happen.

Luke said " well it's nice to be out Bo it's no fun being in all the time ", Bo said " you got that right Luke ", meanwhile Cooter had spotted the boys he walked over and he said " well howdy boys how is y'all doing ?", Luke's vision was still playing tricks on him cause cooter came in kinda fuzzy and he said " well hey Cooter nice to see ya ", Cooter said " well you lookin' better Luke .

So after a couple rounds of Beer and some more talkin' Luke started to feel kinda sleepy but Bo was too busy talking to Cooter to notice Luke and when Luke got up off the stool he started getting dizzy by that time Bo and cooter was done talking and Bo looked for Luke and he saw him passed out on the floor and Bo said " oh Luke ... what am I gonna do with you cuz".

So Bo called Cooter over to help him with Luke so Cooter picked Luke up put him over Bo's shoulder and Bo carried Luke outside to Jesse's pick-up and layed Luke down in the front seat ".

Then Bo said " see ya cooter thanks for the help ", Cooter said " anytime buddy see ya around". Once the boys arrived back at the farm Bo parked the truck then he got out went around and opened LUke's door and picked him up and carried him inside ".

and Jesse who just happend to be up noticed " well ... I can't say I'm surprized ", Bo just chuckled and he said " well Jesse Luke here drank a little too much and I think over did it some ". Then Bo carried Luke into their bedroom and he put him to bed not before taking off his pants and stripping him down to his boxers then he covered him with the blanket.

Then he went out to the den and told Jesse that Luke did okay for his first night out he didn't over do it too much",

Then Jesse said " well I'm just worried you know about him I don't want him winding back in a hospital bed .

Then Bo laughed and said " Luke sure makes a habit of it don't he ". then Jesse said " yep he sure does I don't want to see a repeat of it. Bo said " I will look out for my cousin .

Later on Bo went to bed and he tried to be very quiet to not wake Luke up and he got slowly in his bed and he went to sleep . Then the next morning Luke's head was killing him " well good morning little boy did you sleep good ", Luke said " ooooh ... my head is killing me and my stomach is doing cartwheels then all of sudden LUke ran to the bathroom and threw up then when he was done he felt better but his head was killing him ".

So he went back into the kitchen asked uncle Jesse for some asprin and he said " sure Luke he poured out two asprins and gave them to Luke and he took them

Luke layed on the couch and just decided to take it easy when Bo said " hey Luke how you feelin' cuz ",Luke said " like I have a hangover", Bo said " well it ain't the first time cuz remember when you was 15 you got drunk for the first time and you threw up in Uncle Jesse's pickup and boy was Jesse not happy.

Luke said " geeze I don't remember much about last night except that I don't ever wanna do it again cuz ". then Jesse said " well I'm happy to hear you learned your lesson Luke that shows maturity which you didn't show any tonight ".

Then Jesse started on one of his lectures and Luke just closed his eyes and sighed and he said " Uncle Jesse I'm fine okay I just have a hangover .. could you please stop yelling your making it worse.

Jesse said " I'm sorry Luke but I care about you alot and you are my little boy and I only get upset and angry at ya because I care ".

Luke got up and off the couch decided to go out and help Bo with the chores so Luke got the eggs while Bo milked the cow

Meanwhile inside the farm house the phone rang and Uncle Jesse picked it up and he " Uncle Jesse I got some good news I managed to fix the General it is running good.

Jesse said " that is great Cooter Bo and Luke will be so happy to hear that it'll make their day". Bo and LUke came in at the moment waited to see who was on the phone Jesse said" well boys guess what Cooter fixed the General Lee now ain't that great.

Bo said " yeehaw we get our car back ". Luke wasn't all that happy Jesse said " what's wrong Luke you look a little worried", LUke said " I don't wanna crash again what if we get into another accident ". Am I gonna have another head injury ", Bo said " Luke are ... you saying your afraid of riding in the General Lee ".

Bo looked at Uncle Jesse and said " Uncle Jesse is Luke ever gonna be the same again ?", Uncle Jesse said " Well Bo Luke suffered a real bad accident and now he's doing better so he's probably a little scared of crasing again and remember he came close to almost dying but give him time Bo he'll be okay.

Balladeer : Oh No friends this doesn't sound good will Luke ever be same or will he always be afraid. 


	8. Chapter 8

No Fear

Today was a big day for Bo and Luke considering today they were gonna get the General Lee back ", but Luke couldn't shake

this feeling that something was gonna happen and it won't be good ", plus his memory was a little better but not much ."

Bo on the other hand was all but excited " Luke can you believe it we got the General back cuz!".

Luke said " that's just great Bo ", Bo was not that happy with Luke's attitude and he said " Luke what is wrong ?".

Luke just shook his head and said " nothing " but Bo wasn't buying it " Luke c'mon you have been acting funny all day ".

Luke just sighed and stared down on the ground and Cooter who was working under the hood of a car couldn't help but notice

something was up with the dark haired duke boy ", Luke and Bo walked up to Cooter Bo was the firs to speak " Cooter we's here

to pick up our car ", Cooter said " well c'mon buddy follow me it's out back here once Bo saw the General he just couldn't believe it ".

But Luke on the other hand just stood their with a dazed look on his face he suddenly started feeling dizzy , thought he better sit down before he falls down ".

Then Bo said " Well Luke what do you think ?", Just the sight of the car made Luke shiver in his bones ", He said " I don't know about this Bo I got a bad feeling ".

Bo said " Luke I promise you nothing will happen to ya would you like to join me for a ride ?". Luke got a little nervous started feeling sick to his stomach.

" Bo I don't feel so good ". Bo just chuckled pulled Luke by the arm said " c'mon Cousin your gonna be just fine stop worryin".

But Luke just couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right anyway the boys was driving along when out of nowhere a drunk driver came out of the nowhere Bo tried to avoid him but he ended up eating a telephone pole instead ".

Bo hit his head on the steering wheel but Luke hit his head on the dashboard then fell back into the passenger seat knocked out ".

Bo said " Hey Luke that was some experience wasn't it ?", when he got no reply he said " Luke answer me cuz ".

Luke gave a slight moan but he didn't reply so Bo picked up the CB and he called Cooter and he said " Cooter me and Luke hit a telephone pole ", Luke is unconicous again I need you to call Uncle Jesse for me okay ".

Cooter said " Okay buddy ". So Cooter gave a holler over to the Dukefarm and Jesse picked up and when he heard what happend to Luke he wasn't surprized .

" I had a bad feelin' this would happen Cooter ". Bo was trying to wake Luke up and but all he got out of him was a moan.

then he said " c'mon Luke you don't wanna be back in the hospital again please Luke open your eyes ". As if please was the magic word Luke suddenly opened his eyes.

Luke said " Oh my aching head I .. have a killer headache no thanks to you ". Then Bo said " It wasn't my fault okay that drunk driver came out of nowhere ".

Luke just groaned and said " Bo.. please", Bo said " Luke I'm really am sorry ". Luke said " I know .. you just havent lost your touch though.

Then 15 minutes later Jesse showed up and he said " Luke you alright Cooter called me and told me you hit your head ".

Luke said " I'm fine Uncle Jesse this got me a little headache ". Jesse checked Luke out anyway he noticed a little bump forming on his forehead but not too bad.

Bo knew a lecture was coming so he waited and he said " Bo what in the heck were you thinking you know Luke just suffered a head injury now you want to give another one ".

Bo said " It was nothing like that Uncle Jesse see this drunk driver came out of nowhere I tried to miss him but I ended up hitting this pole instead ".

Then Jesse said " Well I guess I'll run over to the pharmacy get Luke some asprin ", Luke said " thanks I need some".

So when Jesse came back to give Luke some headache pills he saw Luke holding a bag of ice on his head ". Poor Bo felt awfully bad for his cousin who seemed to be having a rough week ".

Luke took two asprins and then he figured that he wouldn't be much help to Bo or Cooter so he decided to go back home ".

So while Luke went back home to rest Bo figured that he would take the General home too and so he followed them",

then once they got home Luke layed down and rested on the couch ", while Bo was working on the General he still felt awfully guilty about what he did to Luke .

Then he got to thinking that Luke may never he able to ride in the General Lee without fearing that they would crash ,

so some how he had to get Luke over this fear of his but he didn't have the slightest clue of how to do it .

Luke had fallen asleep on account of his head was still hurting from that phone pole incident earlier and he still couldn't believe Bo would do some like that.

Uncle Jesse had come over to the couch to check on Luke he noticed that he had been sleepin' so he covered him with a blanket then went outside to enjoy the sun".

Bo had taken a break from workin' on the General he decided to sit on the front porch and tell Uncle Jesse what's on his mind.

" Uncle Jesse I'm worried. Jessie said " bout what ?". Bo said " about Luke you see I don't wanna hurt him anymore an I feel so dane awful about what happened earlier.

Jesse said " Now Bo you can't go punishing yourself for what happened it was accident ". " I know that but I don't want Luke to fall into another six week coma ".

Jesse had to laugh about that he said " Bo I know having Luke almost die scared me to death but that's over those bad guys are now in Jail where they belong.

Meanwhile Luke was just waking up from a nice little nap and his head felt a little better at least he didn't have a headache.

Bo said " Luke I"m really sorry for you getting hurt again ", It's okay Bo I forgive ya cuz ". Then Bo and Luke hug and all is forgiven will Luke ever get over his fear I guess only time will tell. 


End file.
